Aaron Livesy
Aaron Livesy is a fictional character from the British ITV soap opera Emmerdale, played by Danny Miller, who took over the role from Danny Webb in 2008. He made his first on-screen appearance on 24 December 2003. Aaron is the son of Chastity Dingle andGordon Livesy. His storylines have included being involved with the criminal McFarlane family, making a pass at his best friend,Adam Barton, coming to terms with his homosexuality, his relationship with Jackson Walsh and struggling to deal with Jackson'ssuicide. In November 2011, Miller announced that he would be leaving Emmerdale. He made his final appearance on 5 April 2012, in a storyline which saw Aaron become a suspect to arson and leave with his new partner Ed Roberts (Lloyd Everitt). Two years later, it was announced Miller had agreed to reprise his role and Aaron returned on 14 August 2014, in a storyline which saw him involved in a heist between Donna Windsor and Ross Barton (Verity Rushworth and Michael Parr). Upon his return his storyline included: clearing his name on the terms of arson, an affair with supposedly heterosexual Robert Sugden (Ryan Hawley) and his subsequent role in Katie Sugden's (Sammy Winward) death. Storyline 2003–06 When Aaron was young, his parents, Gordon Livesy (Gerard Fletcher) and Chas Dingle (Lucy Pargeter), separated and Chas left her son to live with his father and Gordon's second wife, Sandra (Janet Bamford). Aaron visits his mother in Emmerdale, where he tells her that he resents her for not raising him and explains that he feels that she abandoned him.1 The two begin to bond, before Aaron returns home to his father. Aaron returns to visit Chas, but she reprimands him after she catches him talking to other people about her behind her back. Louise Appleton (Emily Symons) witnesses Chas slapping Aaron and tells Gordon when he arrives to collect his son. Gordon tells Chas that her relationship with her son is over and that Aaron will not visit her again. Despite this, Aaron returns to Emmerdale several months later, staying longer than expected as he came into contact with a person who had German measles and Sandra was pregnant. Aaron returns home to his father and his stepmother, after telling Chas that while she was in the Army, her partner Carl King (Tom Lister) had a one night stand with her cousin, Del Dingle (Hayley Tamaddon). 2008–12 Aaron returns to the village two years later when arrested by Ross Kirk (Samuel Anderson) for possession of drugs. He is cautioned and meets his mother but later runs away after Chas takes him home. Gordon reveals that he threw Aaron out for hitting Sandra and Chas's family learn that he is a drug courier for the McFarlanes and they bring him to Emmerdale, after Gordon refuses to take him back. Aaron clashes with Victoria Sugden (Isabel Hodgins), but they eventually become friends and Aaron helps rescue her when she falls into a frozen lake. After Aaron convinces his cousin, Belle Dingle (Eden Taylor-Draper), to take the day off school and is caught stealing so Lisa (Jane Cox) throws him out. Consequently he and Chas move into Smithy Cottage with Paddy Kirk (Dominic Brunt) and Chas gives him the choice of going to college or getting a job so he gets a job at the garage. Aaron begins dating Victoria and loses his virginity to her but they break up when he discovers her relationship with her foster brother, Daz Eden. Aaron then dates Holly Barton (Sophie Powles) and make friends with her brother, Adam (Adam Thomas). When Aaron ignites a bale of hay at the Bartons' farm, Holly's father, John (James Thornton), hits him and locks him in a stable. Aaron reports John to the police but drops the charges. Aaron discovers that Chas has resumed her relationship with Carl and he tells her that he wants nothing more to do with her. After Aaron and Adam are involved in a run-off-road collision, Aaron tries to kiss Adam. Aaron is embarrassed and tells Adam that he misunderstood the situation. Aaron sleeps with Holly and Adam tells his family that he thinks Aaron is gay. Adam tells Aaron that he is fine with him being gay but he does not want his sister to be used. Aaron denies it but Holly ends their relationship. John can't believe that Aaron's gone to the police because as far as he's concerned, this lad has started a fire in his barn and all he's done is dealt with it in an old-school way by putting him in the stable to cool off... John could have gone and phoned the police but he's not that sort of guy. The fact that Aaron reports him for assault and false imprisonment is absolutely shocking to him. Aaron visits a gay bar and meets Jackson Walsh (Marc Silcock) but leaves his phone behind and Jackson returns it. Aaron returns to the bar to meet Jackson. When Paddy discovers that Aaron visited a gay bar, he asks Aaron if he is gay and Aaron attacks him. Aaron apologizes and admits that he is gay but rejects his sexuality. Jackson comes to the village and he and Aaron talk. They go to kiss but are interrupted. After a night out at the bar, Jackson and Aaron kiss. Jackson comes to The Woolpack and when he touches Aaron's arm, Aaron punches him. Aaron is charged with ABH and told he will stand trial. Aaron tries to kill himself but his uncle, Cain Dingle (Jeff Hordley), and Adam drag him outside. During his court case, Aaron admits that he is gay and is sentenced to community service. He meets Wayne Dobson (Gary Hanks), who taunts him about his sexuality. Jackson witnesses Aaron being threatened by Wayne and protects him. After talking things through, Aaron and Jackson start dating. Aaron sells a clocked car to Mickey Hall (Lee Oakes). Aaron uses his dog, Clyde, to try to intimidate Mickey but Mickey sets his dog on Clyde, seriously injuring him, so Clyde had to be put down. Jackson and Aaron argue and Jackson tells Aaron that he loves him. Aaron thinks things are becoming too serious and the pair do not talk for days. Aaron and Jackson invite Paddy andMarlon Dingle (Mark Charnock) on a night out. Jackson is hurt when Aaron does not say he loves him too and after realizing that Aaron will not change his violent tendencies, Jackson drives off. Aaron tries to ring him and later finds Jackson has crashed his van onto a railway and has been hit by a train. Jackson is permanently paralysed from the shoulders down and Aaron tells him that he will not walk again as Jackson's mother, Hazel (Pauline Quirke), cannot do it. Jackson blames Aaron for the crash and they break up so Aaron refuses to see Jackson, even when Hazel asks him to. Aaron and Jackson get back together and Aaron helps Jackson and Hazel move into Dale Head. Jackson's mood starts to deteriorate and he pushes Aaron away. Aaron meets Flynn Buchanan (Ryan Prescott) and he feels like he is cheating on Jackson. Aaron tells Flynn about Jackson and that he cannot forget about him. Aaron then tells Jackson that he loves him. Aaron watches Jackson's video diary and is shocked to hear Jackson admit that he wants to die, he tells Hazel and they try to work out how to help Jackson. Aaron confesses to Jackson that both he and Hazel have watched his video diary. Aaron and Hazel then become determined to show Jackson that he has a life worth living. Jackson is admitted to hospital with a chest infection and it strengthens his resolve to end his life. Jackson, Aaron and Hazel go to Whitby and Aaron books Jackson on a tandem skydive. Aaron thinks Jackson has changed his mind about dying, but he has not. Aaron is shocked to learn that Jackson has managed to convince Hazel to help him end his life. Jackson later promises Aaron that nothing is going to happen until Aaron is ready. Jackson breaks up with Aaron to make the process easier and Aaron agrees to help Jackson end his life. Jackson tells his mother and Aaron how grateful he is for their support and when Hazel cannot give Jackson the pills, Aaron takes the cup and gives it to Jackson. Jackson then dies and Aaron runs through the village. He then tells Adam that Jackson is dead and what he did. The police investigate Jackson's death and arrest Aaron for murder. Aaron is forced to miss the funeral as he is due in court. He is released on bail and he goes to Jackson's grave to say goodbye. At his trial, Aaron is found not guilty of murder. However, Aaron blames himself for Jackson's death and he starts lashing out at people. Aaron breaks into Carl's house with the intention of getting arrested, but Carl does not press charges. Aaron moves into The Woolpack with Chas and begins self harming. During a drive, Aaron starts speeding and crashes the car. Chas suffers minor injuries. When Sean Spencer (Luke Roskell) steals money from the garage, Aaron chases him and collapses. He recovers and Chas tries to get him to open up to her about his problems. She later catches Aaron self harming and he starts attending counselling sessions. He also takes a break from the village for a while. Aaron meets Ed Roberts (Lloyd Everitt) when he brings a minibus to the garage to be fixed. However, when Aaron becomes involved in an argument with Adam, Ed leaves. He later returns with his rugby team mates and Aaron fixes the minibus, but Ed drives off without paying the bill. Ed later returns to pay Aaron and when he brings his car to the garage for Aaron to look, he gives him his phone number. Aaron arranges to go for a drink with Ed, but he cancels to help Adam fix a roof. Ed turns up with two of his teammates to help out. Ed initially mistakes Aaron and Adam's friendship for something more, but Aaron corrects him and they kiss. They go on their first date to Bar West, but Ed leaves early when he finds out about Jackson. Aaron becomes angry with Ed and deletes his phone number. Ed comes to visit Aaron and he apologises. Aaron reveals his scars from self harming to Ed and they spend the night together. Ed tells Aaron that he has been signed for a French rugby club and is leaving for France in four weeks. He asks Aaron to come with him, but he turns him down. Aaron spots a fire in the garage and helps Adam save Cain, who had become trapped. Aaron then learns Adam deliberately started the fire and not wanting his friend to be sent to prison, Aaron tells the police that he was responsible for the fire. He is released on bail, but on the day of his court hearing, Aaron goes to France with Ed. 2014– In 2014, Aaron returns during a job with Adam Barton, Ross Barton and Donna Windsor. His friend, Adam Barton later confesses to arson, so Aaron gets sent to prison for perverting the course of justice. A few months later, Aaron returns to the village on a suspended sentence. He moves into The Woolpack along with his mum, Chas, her boyfriend, James and Diane Sugden. Upon his return, he has a one night stand with Finn Barton, James's son. He resumes his job as a mechanic at Debbie's garage. While working at the garage, he gets involved in a car scam with Ross Barton and Charity Macey. They later have to give it up after being caught. Aaron and Ross also are involved in a raid on Home Farm attacking Lawrence White and his daughter, Chrissie on the orders of Chrissie's fiancé, Robert Sugden. A few weeks later, Robert calls Aaron out to fix his car. It is clear that this is a trick and Robert and Aaron soon kiss. Later the same day, Robert finds Aaron at the garage and they have sex in the back of a car. Robert and Aaron continued to have secret meetups, which eventually embroiled them in an affair. Despite his wedding to Chrissie, Robert ensured that his and Aaron's relationship was purely meaningless sex, that would end when he married, much to the disappointment of Aaron. Despite this, Aaron continued to grow closer to Robert, spending nights at hotels with him and going into a scrap yard business with Adam Barton with Robert as an investor. In this time, Katie Sugden, Robert's sister-in-law and ex-girlfriend believed Robert was having an affair and went through a vendetta to prove Robert's guilt, much to the annoyance of Robert and Aaron. Aaron's feelings continued to grow until he eventually declared to Paddy Kirk in a heart-to-heart he was having an affair and was in love with the man, but failed to reveal the identity of his lover. Despite his feelings, Aaron attempted to have Robert fight for their relationship when Aaron seemingly ended things, but this only backfired and caused Robert to declare them over and his commitment to marrying Chrissie, despite his declaration that he had intended the affair continue after he was married. Angered and upset by the rejection, Aaron revealed to Katie he knew that Robert was having an affair and he could prove it. The following day, Robert's wedding day, Robert told Aaron once more they could possibly continue their affair, surprising Aaron, who then dismissed his claims to Katie in order to stop her from discovering the affair. However, Aaron met up with Robert at Wylie's Farm where he asked Robert to call off the wedding and declared he loved him - which wasn't reciprocated by Robert who refused to end the wedding and once again declared them over. Hurt by the rejection once more, Aaron hesitantly text Katie to come to Wylie's Farm to get the evidence she wanted to prove Robert's infidelity. After Aaron seduced Robert into another kiss, Katie arrived and took a photo of Robert and Aaron kissing, to the horror of Robert. Robert attempted to discredit Aaron, which led to Aaron leaving Katie and Robert alone at the farm. This led to a heated argument between Robert and Katie resulting in Katie's death as she fell through the floor in Wylie's Farm after being pushed to the floor by Robert. Robert called Aaron for help, who arrived and discovered Katie dead. Robert went on to manipulate the truth to Aaron and claimed that Katie had deleted the incriminating photo but had just fell through the floor. Aaron was set to call the police but Robert pointed out that they could both seem guilty of her death. Despite his protesting to call somebody still, Robert manipulated him into believing it was his fault Katie was at the farm and therefore inadvertently caused her death. Because of this, Aaron then compromised the scene of her death to rid of any evidence of them being there, while telling Robert to go get married back in the village. He did so, and at the reception, Robert and Aaron were horrified to discover Andy was going to Wylie's to look for Katie. With Katie's death now discovered, Aaron struggled to cope with his guilt and cut himself with a shard of glass outside of the wedding reception, and was unable to hide his guilt in front of mum Chas Dingle. The following day, Chas couldn't hide her suspicions of Robert and vented them in front of Aaron, resulting in Aaron revealed to his mother and Paddy Kirk that Robert was with him, exposing his affair with Robert to the pair in order to protect the secret and provide Robert an alibi for his wedding day. After Katie's death, Aaron begins a new form of his previous self-harm, which shows him deliberately running more than 5 miles a day, causing injuries to his feet. Concerned for his cousin, Belle Dingle, he convinces her that she had nothing to do with Katie's death, as Belle believes that she is to blame, but this is because Belle has recently been diagnosed with a mental illness, following her release from prison after murdering her best friend. Aaron discovers the truth about Katie's death, as Robert confesses to killing her. Aaron takes his anger out on Robert by severely punching and attacking him. Aaron tries to tell Victoria what her brother is capable of, but Robert interrupts their conversation. Later, Robert tells Aaron he loves him and their affair resumes. Robert invites Aaron to stay at Home Farm whilst the Whites are away on holiday following Lachlan's sexual assault of Alicia. Aaron's happiness is cut short when Robert informs him that Chrissie is coming back, which deeply upsets Aaron. In response, Aaron continues to do more running, but during one of his jogging days, he trips and falls in the woods, causing him to break his leg. As he attempts to free himself from a piece of branch which traps his leg, Aaron falls down a steep hill and hits his head, knocking him unconscious. Eventually, Chas and Robert find Aaron and he is rushed to hospital. He comes home a week later on crutches and he discovers that James Barton has cheated on Chas with his ex-wife, Emma Barton. When James calls Aaron a coward, he retaliates by attacking James with a bottle of vodka, causing serious injury to his head. Emma reports Aaron to the police for assault, but James drops all charges and says that he doesn't remember who the culprit was that attacked him. When Robert moves in after being kicked out by Chrissie, Aaron ends his affair with Robert. Aaron later helps Adam and Victoria elope before the court hearing that Victoria has to attend, so that they can get married. They later return to the village and Victoria is let off from being sentenced after accidentally running over Ashley Thomas. In July 2015, Aaron resumes his affair with Robert, but later finds out that Robert tried to kill Paddy, who was helping Andy out at the farm and the grain machine turned on, nearly burying Paddy alive. Aaron confronts Robert, which leads to Robert admitting the full truth to Aaron about what happened to Katie on the day she died. Aaron punches Robert, who then knocks Aaron unconscious. Aaron is then held hostage. Paddy attempts to save Aaron, who is being held at gunpoint by Robert, but is accidentally shot by Robert who is struggling to end Aaron's life. Eventually, Robert lets Aaron and Paddy go, as the two promise not to say anything about Robert holding them hostage. However, as a final act of revenge Aaron turn up at Home Farm hours later exposing their affair to a stunned Chrissie who eventually believes him after he divulges into details about where they went and by telling her he knew where she was as well. Aaron is seen to attend the stag do of Pete Barton in August 2015. As he attends the wedding of Pete and his cousin, Debbie Dingle, Aaron witnesses a confession recorded, revealing that Debbie had an affair with Pete's brother, Ross. As a helicopter comes tumbling through the Village Hall, Aaron, along with all the other wedding guests are put at risk as the roof collapses on top of everyone. Aaron survives and helps save other victims, but the deaths of Val Pollard and Ruby Haswell shock the village. In September 2015, after discovering Wylie's Farm has been sold, Aaron began to mend his friendship with Andy Sugden by offering to help him sort Katie's belongings. While doing so, Andy found Katie's final phone bill and was curious to find a mysterious number as her final caller on the day she died. Unbeknownst to him, the number was Aaron's, who then turned off his phone when Andy tried to ring the number, fearing Andy could learn the truth about her death. He then bought a new phone, and after a run-in with Robert when Aaron and Andy were in a bar, he left the village to stay with a friend for a few weeks. In that time, Andy discovered that the number was in fact Aaron's. Aaron returned later that month when Andy questioned him why he hadn't revealed to be the mysterious caller. Panicked, Aaron lies to him that Katie had phoned him about changing her car so she could get some money to start a new life away from Andy, but Andy doesn't believe him. Suspicious, Andy confides in Robert that he thinks Aaron is lying. At the same time, knowing something is going on, Chas demands Aaron and Paddy tell her what's going on. After trying to make sense of things with Robert, Andy figures out that Aaron must of been lying, but deducts that he wouldn't of killed her. After questioning Robert more, Andy managed to get Robert to admit to pushing Katie to her death, leaving out Aaron's involvement completely. Elsewhere, Aaron ends up admitting to Chas that Robert killed Katie and the he covered it up, telling her that Robert is a psychopath and he covered it up because he loved him. Robert is later arrested by the police, but released soon after. He turns up at the scrapyard to see Aaron and tells him he left him out of it and that they're off the hook. Angry, Aaron calls him a pathetic coward. Robert then goes on to insult him horribly, telling him he should of never been with him and that they are more alike than he thinks because he "murdered" Jackson. Aaron is seething and tells Robert he'll never talk to him like that again. When Andy confronts Robert again, he asks Aaron to tell him the truth about Katie, knowing he is the only one who can show Robert's guilt. Chas however steps in and confirms Aaron's story that Katie was leaving him, leading Andy to storm off in anger. Later that night, Robert was shot by a then unknown shooter. Aaron appeared on the scene not long after Robert was shot where he helped limit the bleeding from Robert's wound. In the following weeks, Aaron began acting suspicious as he hid the gun. He visited a comatose Robert in hospital where he told him to hurry up and die, and later suggested to his sister Victoria that Robert deserved what'd happened to him. While Adam and Victoria were filming a video for Adam's son Johnny, they accidentally caught Aaron concealing the gun in a car at the scrapyard, although they weren't aware at the time. When editing the video, Adam discovered what his friend did and confronted him about it. Aaron admitted to having the gun and hiding it to protect his mother when he believed she was guilty. Stuck, Adam agreed to help get rid of the gun and deleted the incriminating video. At the same time however, Victoria uploaded the video without knowing what it contained to the Internet, where it was later seen by Priya Sharma and Rakesh Kotecha. Rakesh reported it to the police, and after discovering the gun at the yard, Aaron was arrested at the pub. He was then charged with possession of a fire arm and attempted murder, and having a suspended sentence, was then immediately remanded in custody. While in prison, he was visited both by his mother and Cain at different times. Aaron explained to Chas the truth behind the gun, revealing he hid it to protect her. When Cain visited him, Aaron had lost hope and began speaking about Jackson Walsh and how he'd found a way out, suggesting to Cain that he maybe suicidal. Worried, Cain came up with a plan to kill Robert and frame Chrissie to free Aaron, but the plan was thwarted by Zak Dingle who reasoned that it wouldn't help Aaron. In a Rewind episode of the nights events, it was revealed that Aaron had spoken to his mum Chas about Robert, telling her that he can't trust himself to be around Robert because despite all he's done, he still loves him. Chas is worried as Aaron walks off, fearing what he'll do. After seeing Robert with Lawrence, Aaron went to the garage. Later on when he was leaving, he heard the gunshot and dropped a crowbar as he ran to inspect the shot. In doing so, he alerted the actual shooter Ross Barton to his presence who then quickly hid, but in his haste dropped the gun. As Aaron approached the scene, he discovered the gun, and upon seeing Robert being shot and Chas close by, he presumed she had shot Robert and so took the gun to conceal it to protect her. Aaron didn't appear again until his plea hearing in November 2015 where he pleaded not guilty to shooting Robert. Frustrated as he had been led to believe Aaron was guilty, Robert goads Aaron in court to tell the truth, but it goes wrong when Aaron tells him he should of done everyone a favour and stayed dead. After discovering Andy's involvement in his shooting, Robert made a false statement to the police about the shooter leading to Aaron's release.